So We Meet Again
by It's Majik
Summary: Yep, it's back! I changes my account and had to delete the story, but here it is. Ferb's mother and Phineas's father returns for an all time battle to save the world! Spy themed, with Perry turning human and Phineas kissing Isabella. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The day was a warm, happy summer day.

Nobody suspected anything. But what was about to happen would change the Flynn-Fletcher's lives in more ways than one.

"Hey, Ferb, do you remember your birth mother?" asked Phineas. It was generally innocent question, for it was Phineas's biological father's birth date. "I'll be right back," said Ferb quietly. It was quite unusual for Ferb to say that, for most of the time he would just walk away and hand signal that he would be back. Ferb slowly went up to his bedroom, and took a small, flat box out from under his bed. It contained a note that read:

Dear Son,

The time has come. I am so sorry to leave you at such a young, tender age without a mother. But many people depend on me. Someday, when the time is right, you will understand. I will always think of you, and your father. You mustn't tell anyone of this. If you do, it could jeopardize the entire welfare of the future. You will know when the time comes to let the secret out and take action. It will be a large moment, when you have to choose between life, and LIFE.

I will always love you,

Mother

Ferb never knew what it meant. But what he did know as to keep quiet, because from what the note said, things might get pretty dirty if he didn't. He carefully scanned the letter. It was the only thing from his bio-mother he had. It was mysterious. What could it mean?

"Ferb, there's something I need to show you. You know all about these weird words, and maybe you could find something on it?" said Phineas quietly. Ferb looked at the piece of paper Phineas handed to him. It looked like an eerie note of some sort. The words it contained:

Phineas and Candace,

Someone went against a plan. That's why I divorced your Mother. It wasn't because of you. Someday we will meet again.

"Phineas, you know whet this means?" asked Ferb. "No, tell me!" said Phineas pulling on Ferb's shirt out of sheer desperateness. "Read this," said Ferb and he handed Phineas his bio-mother's note. As Phineas read it, he shook his head in disbelief. "Now that's weird," said Phineas. "This means that you and I have a special calling," said Ferb in that signature accent. "Keep this, you may need it."

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise in the next chapter it will be longer, because it will contain lots of action and secrets revealed.

"Quake with fear as I present to you, the bird-transformer-humane-inator! "I will turn all of the animals in the entire TriState area into humans so they can quit leaving their marks on my sidewalk and shoes! Ah hah hah!" said an emotionally disturbed (or so Perry thought) Doofenshmirtz as he took out a remote and pressed it. Perry glared through the thin, bronze wires that held the cage together. Thinking swiftly, he managed to get out of the cage with one of his spy gadgets. But he realized Doofenshmirtz had already pressed the button. "Oops… (Ahem) I mean I have finally defeated you! And as an added bonus, you can just keep the ray," and the Doof handed Perry the small ray gun. Perry smashed the gun, not knowing that it was reversing the effect on the birds, but doing something to else to him. It was a sharp, jagging, electrical charge through his small platypus body.

After about eighteen seconds, a dark, slim, tall figure stood up. It had green eyes and aquamarine hair. It wore a slender, mysterious fedora, and a long spy-coat. It was Perry. "What? Eh? Ooh… um, Perry the platy- I mean, human!" gasped Doofenshmirtz. Perry limped a while, the he got used to having legs. "Hello? I can talk! Hi, um, you!" said Perry. He looked about half-crazy, not knowing what he was doing. It was a shock to be an animal one minute and a human the other. "Yes! My plan worked! Well, it wasn't really going according to 'plan' Per Say, but now you look really stupid! Wait a second; I'll just zap you back. Oh, wait. Somebody BROKE THE GUN! That means that you will be a human forever!" said Doofenshmirtz evilly. "What? Oh, this is too much to handle…" Perry moaned. "Wait… I can still keep my job, right? What about my owners? Ooh… I'll have to call Monogram," said the now human Perry. He looked all over his wrist to look for his video watch, but found it on the floor broken in two. "It must have happened when I grew! But now what will I use?" asked Perry. "You can use my telephone, Perry," said Doofenshmirtz like a Grandfather. "Whoa… thanks" Perry replied. Maybe Perry could turn out to be the son Heinz never had, or even more.

Later that evening, Perry went back to his secret spy hide-out. It was a tight squeeze, but he still fit. He had to tell Monogram about this sudden transformation. Could he still be a secret agent? Worst of all, what would his owners now think? Perry stood up, since the chair was now too small for him, and blurted out what just happened to Monogram. "Agent P., you may still keep your job on account of one exception: your owners are chosen to battle the evil Raphael Flynn. When I say 'evil', I don't mean some doof like Doofenshmirtz; I mean EVIL. Could you break up the news to them? But make sure they don't tell anyone. We have assigned Agent E., she's my daughter, and Agent T., who I think just might be your… well, what is the one with the green hair's name?" said Monogram, completely out of breath.

Perry just stood in awe. So much was said in those fifteen seconds it took Monogram to say that. Perry couldn't just walk up to his owners, as a human, and say he's a spy! They would think he was bluffing. And not to mention the first truly 'evil' person to battle. Perry then got the courage to reply "Ferb, sir," and Monogram swiftly said "We'll need him and… you have another one, right?" asked Monogram. Perry wondered why this man was so clueless when it came to Perry's family. "Phineas Flynn, Monogram," Perry said. "Phineas? Like P-H-I-N-E-A-S?" he asked once more. "Yes, sir. That is the correct spelling," Perry said in a respectful voice. Monogram the said: "Then I have something to say. Agent T. is Ferb's mother and Raphael is Phineas's biological father." Perry fainted.

Perry slowly walked to the dark, ridged curb of the Flynn Fletcher house. He took a deep breath, and knocked the door gently. "There's going to be a lot said now. I just have to hope for the best," thought Perry. As the nervous and clammy platypus - now human, waited for an answer, he wondered what could happen. "Maybe Linda or Lawrence or Candace would answer it. They have absolutely no imagination!" he thought. "Then they would think I'm crazy and kick me out, and then who knows what would happen! Does it have to them? It's so dangerous!" Now, this was highly unlikely for Perry to think this way, for most of the time, he was brave, courageous, and optimistic. But now he was really scared.

"Hello?" asked Lawrence. "Phew. He's not too bad," Perry had a large load off his back. But what would he think? "Hello? Who are you?" asked Lawrence. Perry took a gamble and said "I'm Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus that got turned into a human by a mad scientist. Can I please see them?" "Oh, okay. Boys! Perry's here," Lawrence said with a yawn. "And I can't believe that worked!" Perry thought, with a smile."'K dad," said Phineas as she came down the stairs. "WAIT A MINUTE. What did you just say? Please. Platypuses can't turn into humans. That's just udder nonsense. Who are you? And what are you doing here? Especially so late," said Lawrence. Perry decided to give it another shot. Part of the benefits of being a spy was that you could easily be sneaky. "Well, I'm a friend of Candace's, from the… paper clip club at school. I always wanted to be a platypus! Yep! Call me crazy! Is she here?" asked Perry. "It's Summer. Linda?" Lawrence said flatly. Lawrence couldn't handle anything on his own, or so Perry thought. "Wait, wait, I just wanted to see how she was doing. Please?" asked the once platypus. "Candace. Come," Lawrence moaned. Clearly he just wanted to go to bed. Candace stumbled down the stairs with MP3 headphones on. "Yeah? What's with the hair?" asked Candace, puzzled. "Ahem," cleared Ferb, who was standing right next to Phineas watching the scene from the stairs. "Sorry. Do I know you?" she said. "You would never guess… said Perry under his breath. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I'm… Perry, your pet platypus," he said quickly. "Uh huh. How do I know that you're him? This is almost silly," Candace blurted as she paused her MP3. Time was passing, and Perry had to tell them about the mission and there parents. "Okay, remember the time a vomited on your pillow Jeremy gave you? Or when I got lost? Or when we switched bodies?" Perry pleaded. "You could have seen that!" defended Candace. "Listen to this – when you gave me as a pet for Phineas when he was three, and sad when his Father died. You found me on the road in a box. First you kicked it, and then you opened it and immediately rushed home. Remember?" said Perry with a touch of tears in his eyes. "What? How do you know about Dad? Or the box! How did this happen!?"

After Perry told the three kids about the whole story, they all stood, eyes wide open. Linda and Lawrence went to bed; still believing Perry was from the Paper Clip Club (There really wasn't any club by that name). "So… my Dad is… evil? Phineas said, shocked. "Well, yes. But we can defeat him!" said Perry, in an assuring tone. "He's not! He's just not! He loved me! I know it! He would never do that, you're a liar!" Phineas shouted. Still, their parents where fast asleep (so much for adults having trouble sleep, because all the young red haired boy wanted was his parents to come and straighten everything out. "Just yesterday, everything was ordinary. Except for my real Dad's birthday would have been then. But finding out I'm suddenly being called out to be a spy and save the world from his Father's evil? And, of course, Ferb always had to be the good guy. What a jerk," Phineas thought. Just then, Perry walked over to the porch steps. "Hey, Phineas. I'm sorry about that. But all things come for a reason. If your Dad wasn't evil, he wouldn't have divorced Linda, and then you wouldn't have met Ferb," Perry remarked. And I know he's not much, but he really cares for you. So, do you understand?" asked Perry kindly, like a perfect uncle would. "But… okay, I guess so," Phineas reluctantly sighed. Phineas snapped back into reality. If it was anyone in this family who was the least jerk-ish, it was Ferb, all calm and quiet. And being called to save the world? Now that was cool. Maybe this could be fun. The two went back inside, Candace and Ferb still had their mouth's open. So, you understand guys?" Perry asked, waving his hand in front of Candace's face to wake her up, and Phineas doing the same with Ferb. "When do we start?" asked the two.

It was an early Saturday morning at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Linda and Lawrence were still sleeping, but Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry where wide awake, They had a large day ahead of them. "Perry, I know we have to do this, but what will we tell Mom and Dad? I mean, I don't think that they will let us become secret agent spies and save the world just because we tell them our pet platypus became a human! Another thing. Why didn't you tell us before you were a spy?" asked Phineas, barely touching his soggy cereal. "Maybe it's because I couldn't talk! Or maybe because the whole world would know the precious secrets of the O.W.C.A.," Perry smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, what's 'O.W.C.A' stand for, anyway?" Phineas wondered. Perry whispered: "Organization Without a Cool Acronym."

Perry stopped at his spy head-quarters as his owners (well, now that he is human he isn't owned by anyone) prepared to begin their agent training. Perry told Monogram how they took the news, and he MM asked if they wanted to start today. "No, Agent P. We need to confirm this new quest to the given victim's parents and/or legal guardians. In other words, get Linda and Lawrence here, pronto" proudly boomed Major Monogram. "They are the ones we need to complete a very urgent and dire mission. An extremely evil man named  
Raphael, who is Phineas's biological Father, as you know, is planning to make all people his slaves in order to gain power by a..." Monogram paused. "Agent P., do you believe in magic?" asked the usually quite stern man. "Well, yeah, I guess so... what does this have to do with any of this, Sir?" questioned Agent P. "Well, Raphael needs to gain power by seeking the elusive White Crystal of Doofenshmirtz's Haunted Cliffs. NowI know what  
you are thinking. This is one of Doofenshmirtz's ancestors - well, I won't get into that, but I think you know all about that stuff, right?

"Anyway, the crystal contains magical powers, only available to Raphael or Tawni, and not anyone else. Guess there is your answer for the 'chosen ones' note. I told you they where real, Carl! Getting back to the story, in order to gain power and take over the world he needs the White Chrystal of Doofenshmirtz's Haunted Cave to have power and control peoples minds to take over the world. And he has hypnotized his slaves, so now they are forced to work for him to defeat Tawni, Phineas, Ferb Candace and the whole O.., Agent P. But he is mostly targeting Tawni, Linda and Lawence. Oh, yeah, and Phineas and Candace are his children so obviously he would want them. And he could use Ferb as ransom. And since the Agency is out to get him, we ARE his  
enemies.  
"We will train Phineas, Ferb and Candace up to be professional spies. Ferb will Team up with Tawni and Erin and Phineas will be with Candace and... Agent P., do you know anyone else who would like to be a spy and spend a lot of time with Phineas?" asked Monogram. Perry smiled and said "Yes, an Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She's a sweet angel and really has a crush on Phineas. But she is a great leader and can be tough and smart," Perry said, knowing this would also be a perfect way to get Phineas and Isabella together in love. "Great! But we will have to meet her here today. Bring her here at ten o'clock.  
Getting back to the plans however my daughter Erin, is a highly trained spy that _was _Raphael's nemesis. But currently, he is now requiring immediate attention of major spies worldwide; also know as Tawni, from the Her Majesty's secret service, another magnificent agent that happens to be one of Raphael's targets.  
"So please Agent P., May I count on you?" said the Major. Perry saluted, but then  
remembering his newly found voice said "Yes, sir. You may count on me forever as a loyal Agent' sworn to the O.W.C.A, which I personally think has a very cool acronym, Major" Agent P. replied. "Thank you Agent P., and we can defeat Raphael save the world!" Monogram said with hope. "Or maybe not," Carl remarked. "There's a lot of scary stuff out there! And you expect Tawni, three kids and your own daughter with the pressure of the world, to save it? And what will their parent's say? What if--" Carl was worried.  
Then he heard Monogram say "Don't worry. Everything will be fine,"

'Perry, Mom and Dad are gone! And someone left this note in the same handwriting as the one Phineas got from Dad! I mean Raphael!" Candace yelled as she gave the note to Perry:  
_  
So you think you can beat me? Let's see you try. I thought you believed in me, Phineas. You didn't and now your whole family will pay.  
~ Raphael_

_"_Candace, Phineas, Ferb, you guys and girls follow me! We have to go NOW!_" _


	2. Chapter 2

**So We Meet Again**

**Part 2**

Candace panted and dragged her duff bag (which held so many unknown things...) to the odd elevator of the Agency. She was behind everyone, but took the time to observe her surroundings. All this time? There had been so much of a world of excitement and danger, just what she'd been looking for - But she'd been keeping the boys out of for so long. Maybe some guilt dawned upon her face. Or it could have been the huffing and puffing of carrying such a strong load. "Candace? Are you coming, or what?" asked Perry nervously from the other side of the shaft. "Coming..." replied the teen, as she tried to sweep away those thoughts and move on.

Meanwhile, it seemed everything changed from the fast pace of running and shock to finally beginning their mission and receiving instructions to the reality that was coming. Everyone gathered into a dark hallway, with metallic walls almost closing in on them form the anxiousness. Two men appeared at the doors and asked for Perry. He whispered something to them, they nodded and entered the passkey for the door, only to sprite back in on the chairs and make it look like they've been sitting there all morning. "Umm.. weren't you just... over there?" asked Phineas, pointing to the door with almost a question mark above his head. "Oooh, yeah, about that... well, the animals aren't good at punching numbers that hight off the ground," replied Monogram in a you-caught-me fashion. Carl simply nodded and flicked the remote, which turned on a screen slideshow projector that stretched across the room. The room had a long table, over a dozen chairs, and it was rather dark except for a beaming light that was shining down on the kids' heads, nearly blinding them from the angle. "This might come in handy," Perry reached under his coat and gave each of them fedoras. Each on had a different color, and he was careful to give it out to the right one. "What are all the different colors for?" asked Phineas with big eager eyes. "Wait, you'll find out soon enough," Perry replied. Monogram cleared his throat. "Ahem.. attention toward the screen?" and the lights dimmed. After switching from travel pictures to Burger Slushy coupons, the slides finally came to the map of their mission and the information. Candace shifted in her seat. "So, we begin by... Isabella?" "Right here and reporting for duty!" she said brightly. "Err, we invited her early. She already knows everything," Carl remarked from behind the box of slides almost taller than him. "Well, that was quick. Hi!" greeted Phineas. "No time for chit-chat. Screen. Now." We'll start at this building over here, right next to here...."

After half an hour of diagramming and planning their maneuver, the crew was ready to leave. Well, almost, anyway.

"Now, about the colors of the fedoras... (A/N this will be later edited. I'm currently waiting for a reply from someone who suggested this one bit. We'll continue for now.)

"So, about the building, we start with.... shrimp?" Candace clutched the instructions that where printed out and smudged. "We're not going to Seaworld to look at them, we're going to this restaurant over here. Under it's floors, that's where Raphael hid your parents... and we're going to get them back by disguising ourselves as cooks and serving him the shrimp! Eh? Anyone with me?" "Where's the shrimp?!" everyone agreed.


End file.
